L'idée est bonne, mais pas le résultat
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Yaoi, Heero voudrait attirer l'attention de Duo, mais il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre ? /modifiée le 17/05/2010/


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : K +, Yaoi, amour/romance. OOC

**Acteur** : Heero, Duo

* * *

**L'idée était bonne, mais pas le résultat.**

* * *

**AC 199**

Heero debout devant la fenêtre de son appartement regarde dehors. Il y a déjà un moment qu'il voudrait attirer l'attention du natté. Avec le temps, il s'est rendu compte qu'il était bien plus qu'un ami pour lui. Il voudrait bien arriver à lui faire comprendre, mais comme il ne sait pas si Duo a les mêmes sentiments à son égard, il avance à petits pas.

C'est certain le ridicule ne tue pas, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire plus qu'il n'en faut. Autant essayer de se dévoiler sans en faire de trop.

Aujourd'hui on est le 31 octobre, il sait que c'est la date d'une fête, c'est même la fête d'Halloween. Duo adore les gâteaux, il va lui faire la surprise de lui en préparer un. On attrape un homme par son ventre, Maxwell est justement un ventre sur pattes, si le gâteau est bon, il fera d'une pierre deux coups.

Si Heero est en congé aujourd'hui, Duo est toujours au travail, dans leur bureau, à remplir les dossiers des deux dernières missions qu'il a exécutées pour les Preventers. Ils sont binôme depuis l'année passée. C'est à cette époque que Duo a quitté L2, et la casse d'Howard. L'homme ne savait plus le garder, son affaire ne rapportant plus assez pour tout le monde.

Wufei a sauté sur l'occasion demander au natté de venir travailler avec lui à la base Preventer de Paris. Heero l'ayant appris, décide de quitter Sank pour s'y faire engager également. De toute façon, son travail pour Relena est fini, tout est en place pour que les équipes qu'il a formées puissent défendre madame le ministre.

Yuy regarde l'horloge dans le salon, Duo ne sera pas de retour avant trois bonnes heures dans l'appartement qu'ils louent en colocation depuis qu'il est arrivé à Paris. Heero ayant débarqué au milieu du mois de mai sans avoir préparé son arrivée et il s'est retrouvé sans logement.

N'ayant pas d'autre solution, Yuy dormait dans son bureau en attendant qu'un appartement preventer se libère.

Dès que Maxwell s'en est rendu compte, tout naturellement, il lui a proposé de venir dans son appartement de fonction, ils y sont un peu à l'étroit, mais comme s'est provisoire, ce n'est pas grave.

Le natté a séparé sa chambre en deux avec un paravent pour que chacun puisse avoir un peu d'intimité. Seulement, voilà le provisoire est souvent définitif. Il y a maintenant six mois que Yuy vit là, sans qu'il n'ait repris des recherches pour trouver un autre logement.

Heero secoue la tête, s'il veut préparer quelque chose pour Duo, il doit s'activer sinon il ne sera jamais prêt. Il se rend dans le salon où il y a son ordinateur et il ouvre une page cuisine pour débutant sur le net. Il n'est pas un grand cuisinier, ni un grand pâtissier, autant ne pas chercher à faire des étincelles, juste faire quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

Un petit sourire en coin se fait sur les lèvres du métis, un 4/4 c'est classé dans les gâteaux faciles à réaliser, en plus on peut en choisir le goût. Il suffit de rajouter au dernier moment un réhausseur de goût naturel ou artificiel. Le brun note tout ce qu'il doit acheter pour faire son gâteau. Avant de partir, il vérifie ce qu'il y a dans les armoires, il n'aura pas le temps de repartir plusieurs fois au magasin s'il lui manque un ingrédient.

Heureusement, il n'y a pas foule dans la grande surface au coin de leur rue. Il trouve rapidement, les œufs, la farine, le beurre, le sucre, le moule à gâteau en forme de cœur, autant en profiter pour faire passer un message, s'il ne comprend pas, il pourra toujours lui dire que c'était le seul modèle qu'il restait au magasin.

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, Heero achète un potiron, c'est Halloween, autant faire un gâteau au potiron pour marquer la fête, comme ça, il noie encore un peu plus le poisson et ne se dévoile pas trop, encore un message qu'on peut détourner le cas échéant.

A la vendeuse, il demande comment on prépare le potiron, il n'en a jamais mangé. Elle lui explique rapidement comment on le découpe et ce qui est mangeable dedans. Il se dépêche de la remercier pour le temps gagné. Il n'aura pas à faire une recherche sur le net.

De retour à l'appartement, il se rend directement à la minuscule cuisine. Sur le plan de travail, il met le portable pour pouvoir suivre à la lettre la recette de son 4/4 qu'il avait laissée ouverte.

-_Préchauffer le four à 200°_, première étape réalisée.

-_Peser 4 œufs, et préparer le même poids en beurre, en farine et en sucre._

Ce n'est pas plus compliquer que de préparer une mission, il suffit de suivre les étapes, une à une, si tout est bien organisé, il n'y aura pas de problème, se dit Heero.

-_Mettre à l'intérieur d'un saladier, les jaunes d'œufs et conserver les blancs pour les battre en neige. Dans le saladier y ajouter le sucre et mélanger jusqu'à obtenir une pâte lisse._

Le petit batteur électrique se met en mouvement, la pâte est bientôt lisse et blanche comme sur l'image de son ordinateur. Heero consulte l'étape suivante.

-_Faire fondre le beurre._

Heero sort un poêlon et le dépose sur le feu. Et rajoute la farine plus la levure chimique à la pâte lisse pendant que le beurre fond doucement. Le mélange est aussi homogène qu'il n'est montré sur l'ordinateur. Le beurre n'est pas encore vraiment fondu, ça permet à Heero de chercher comment faire une variante à son gâteau, il tombe sur la recette du 4/4 aux pommes, il n'aura qu'à remplacer les petits carrés de pommes par des petits carrés de potiron. Il se dépêche de découper l'énorme légume orange comme lui a expliqué la vendeuse.

Au milieu de la préparation, il voit que son beurre est enfin comme il doit être et il peut l'incorporer à la pâte onctueuse qui attend sagement. Suivant scrupuleusement la recette du gâteau aux pommes, Heero roule les petits dés de potiron dans la farine pour qu'ils puissent se disperser dans toute la pâte et monter durant la cuisson.

Après ça, Heero met le gâteau au four pour quarante minutes, ça lui laisse amplement le temps de nettoyer toute la cuisine, parce que si Duo aime vivre dans le désordre, il a en horreur de la saleté. Il est méticuleux pour tout ce qui touche la propreté, petite manie qu'il a prise lors de l'épidémie de grippe qui a ravagé une partie de sa colonie et tué Solo.

Heero est assez fière de son premier gâteau qui embaume dans la pièce, c'est la première chose que sent Duo en rentrant d'une journée comme il les déteste, à devoir rester derrière son bureau à rédiger des rapports.

Après avoir jeté sa mallette dans un coin du salon, il se laisse entraîner par l'odeur pour trouver Yuy dans la cuisine. Le gâteau est démoulé sur une assiette, il y a une tasse de café fumant préparée sur la petite table ronde qui leur sert pour manger quand ils mangent à l'appartement, ce qui est rare à part le petit déjeuner.

-« En quel honneur ? » Demande le natté en s'installant à la table.

-« Halloween »

-« Merci Ro', mais il ne fallait pas. »

-« Hn, j'avais envie de cuisiner. » Admet le brun en haussant les épaules.

Un sourire illumine le visage fatigué du châtain.

-« Il y a une raison à la forme du gâteau ? » Interroge Duo en prenant le couteau pour en prendre un morceau mais il laisse son geste en suspend.

-« Pas vraiment, c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé. » Lâche le métis.

Une petite ombre passe dans les yeux indigo. Avant qu'il ne tende le couteau au métis pour qu'il lui coupe un morceau.

-« Il sent bon en tout cas. » Reprend Duo.

-« J'espère qu'il l'est. »

-« Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

Un haussement d'épaule lui répond. Heero découpe le cœur en morceau et passe son couteau sous un gros morceau pour le mettre dans l'assiette du châtain, voyant les petits dés orange dans le cake, son regard se fait plus suspicieux.

-« C'est quoi ça ? » Interroge-t-il en touchant un des dés avec sa fourchette.

-« Du potiron pour Halloween. »

Duo éclate de rire.

-« Ro' le potiron c'est pour la soupe et en plus je n'aime pas le potiron. » Dit-il quand il se calme un peu.

Maxwell se lève de table en recommençant à rire.

Heero reste là, en regardant tout son beau travail qui ne sert à rien, il a raté sur toute la ligne. Ce n'est pas encore maintenant qu'il pourra attraper le natté, et lui dire ce qu'il représente pour lui.

Quand Maxwell repasse devant la cuisine pour se rendre au salon, encore humide de sa douche, il voit que Yuy n'a toujours pas bougé, le regard dans le vide.

-« Ro' ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Le métis pourtant ne bouge pas, il reste là en regardant Duo qui finit par rentrer dans la cuisine alarmé par l'inertie de son ami.

-« Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Heero, dis-moi quelque chose. » Panique-t-il de plus en plus.

-« C'est peut-être bon ? » Tente Yuy le regard un peu plus suppliant.

-« Je ne crois pas, mais tu veux que je goûte ? » Demande septique le châtain.

-« Tu le ferais ? » S'étonne le brun de la proposition qu'on vient de lui faire.

-« Je n'ai pas plus envie que ça, mais si ça peut te rassurer, te faire plaisir, je veux bien goûter un petit morceau, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que j'ai dû manger parfois pour survivre » Hasarde le natté.

-« Tu ferais ça ! » S'exclame le métis de plus en plus étonné.

-« Pour toi, mais ne le dis à personne, je ne veux pas me couvrir de ridicule, si on sait que je suis capable de faire des trucs pareils pour toi. »

-« Pour moi ! »

-« Oui, pour toi, j'avais espéré que le cœur c'était un message. Voilà, maintenant tu peux rigoler, te moquer de moi. » Lâche le regard plus triste Duo.

-« C'était un message. » Avoue Heero.

-« Alors je ne suis pas obligé de manger ton gâteau pour te prouver que je tiens à toi ? » Demande plein d'espoir Maxwell.

Heero se rapproche de Duo et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser.

L'idée était bonne, mais pas le résultat, le gâteau était peut-être immangeable, mais ça ils ne le sauront jamais. Mais le vrai but de la confection du gâteau a marché, Heero a bien attrapé un natté dans ses filets.

OWARI


End file.
